nationfandomcom-20200223-history
East Hills
Oceana (Peace Island) |nextto=Magna Augusta |nicknames=''The Quarry Hamlet'' |saint=Saint Barbara |language=English and Oceana |hexacode=OC-EH-01 }} East Hills (also written as Easthills; Narasha 'Oshenna: Eesheckt, IPA: ˈiːʃɛkˠt̪) is a rural Lovian town in the northern region of the State of Oceana. Administratively, it belongs to the town of Hurbanova. It is built near the Jamal Hustróva Quarry and most of the town's landmarks are directly related to its past as a mining hub. East Hills is the home of the Lovian Quarry Museum and also houses the East Hills Sports Facilities. The state office of Walden, a progressive environmentalist party, as well as Walden Elementary, a nature-oriented elementary school, are based here. The Emerald Railway to Hurbanova used to stop in East Hills. The Highland Society, a semi-governmental initiative between Sylvania and Oceana, aims to engage East Hills and nearby Clave Rock in a close bond and to stimulate tourism in the area. The Oceana nationalist movement is most powerful here. The town is known for its strong opposition between the native-born Oceana people and Lovians from other states. As a result of this, many native-born tend to vote Natsionalistiski Parti 'Oshenna or Parti fo Nesavicelost 'Oshenna. Even though East Hills is a town and not a hamlet, the official nickname is "The Quarry Hamlet". Demographics Of the 6,159 inhabitants of the East Hills canton, 5,026 live in the canton's built-up area. According to the 2013 census, the racial make-up of East Hills was 4,904 white (97,6%), 84 black (1,7%), 12 asian-pacific (0,2%), and 26 undefined (0,5%); ethnically there were 2,011 Oceana (40%), 1,420 Lovians (28,3%), 902 Slovaks (17,9%), 233 Polaks (4,6%), 161 Limburgish people (3,2%), 108 Romanians (2,1%), 43 Americans (0,9%), 41 Dutch people (0,8%), 28 British people (0,6%), 20 Bosnians (0,4%), 11 Russians (0,2%), 8 Chinese people (0,2%), 4 Koreans (0,1%), 3 Scandinavians (0,1%), and 33 others (0,7%). The first-language distribution was recorded as 2,994 English (59,6%), 922 Oceana (18,3%), 569 Slovak (11,3%), 150 Limburgish (3%), 128 Hurbanovan English (2,5%), 91 Romanian (1,8%), 82 Polish (1,6%), 18 Dutch (0,4%), 14 other Germanic (0,3%), 11 Bosnian (0,2%), 8 Chinese (0,2%), 6 other Slavic (0,1%), 5 Russian (0,1%), 4 Korean (0,1%), and 24 other (0,5%). The distribution of religious affiliations was 3,266 Roman Catholic (65%), 392 United Protestant (7,8%), 103 Romanian Orthodox (2%), 53 Evangelic-Christian (1,1%), 30 other Orthodox-Christian (0,6%), 21 other Protestant-Christian (0,4%), 18 Lutheran (0,4%), 8 Buddhist (0,2%), 4 Dutch Protestant (0,1%), 4 Cheondist (0,1%), 19 other (0,4%), and 1,108 with no religious affiliation (22%). Geography East Hills is located within the geographic Central Hill Land region (Narasha 'Oshenna: Thie Kopetshes) of Peace Island. Very agricultural and rural in general, the direct surroundings of East Hills tend to be rockier and less suitable for crops. A great portion of the surrounding surface is not considered to be arable land. The center of the built-up area is located at approximately 220 meters high. East Hills' direct environment, however, is found extremely suited for quarrying. Open-pit mines, like the notable Jamal Hustróva Quarry in East Hills, are generally used for extracting building materials, such as dimension stone, construction aggregate, riprap, sand, and gravel. An island being so suitable for quarrying is rather rare, and does not occur on the nearby Hawaiian islands. Of the 9,604 functioning registrated buildings in East Hills, 2,016 have a residential designation, 3,588 are stalls, sheds or workhouses, 96 have a religious designation, 1,108 are shops or services buildings, 807 are governmental buildings, and 1,989 are undefined. Economy Most of the inhabitants of East Hills are employed in mining, services, or the agricultural sector. According to the 2013 census, the working population of the built-up area is 3,312 (65,9%), of which 601 have no registrated jobs (18,1%) and 463 are unemployed (14%). Town map # Stone Street / Kamenni Cesta # Camp Street / Polecesta # School Street / Shkolni Cesta # Jamal Hustróva Street / Cesta o'Jamal Hustróva Starnast Seal and flag The town's flag and seal, both designed by Governor Andy McCandless, bear the map symbols for quarries and mines (hammer and pick). The seal bears the town's motto Labore Omnia Florent (English: By work everything flourishes). The predominant colors are the crimson red also seen on Hurbanova's flag and seal and light green, considered East Hills' color, as a reference to the surrounding landscape. Picture gallery File:Quarrying in East Hills.jpg|Hustróva stone quarry at the town's north end File:Walden Elementary.jpg|Walden Elementary School File:East Hills soccer field.gif|East Hills Sports Facilities File:Quarry Chapel.jpg|The 1972 Quarry Chapel References See also * Central Hill Land * Clave Rock * Jamal Hustróva Quarry Category:East Hills Category:Oceana Category:Town